


just one breath (i’m locked in)

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Alec Lightwood Has No Chill, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Flirting, Flirty Alec Lightwood, Flirty Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I mean I don't blame him have you seen Magnus, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Training Scene, but like at the end of the fic, how are they cute and hot like tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: “I suppose neither of us win.” He whispered, leaning slightly as though he might join their mouths, but instead turned, pulling back from a breathless Magnus. “I guess there’s always next time.”or; training scene goodness





	just one breath (i’m locked in)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really late and I don’t have a beta so there’s probably lots of mistakes sorry
> 
> A part of this is based on a tweet that I cannot find for the life of me so yeah 
> 
> I refer to Magnus as “the warlock” so don’t kill me since technically he is still a warlock just without powers... also it’s really hard to write about two characters with the same pronouns.
> 
> Title is taken from the song ‘Close’ by Nick Jonas

Grasping a wooden staff in each hand, Alec nudged the weapons rack closed, turning back to the centre of the room where his boyfriend stood, dressed in black, loose fitting clothing that the shadowhunter was almost certain belonged to him. Admittedly, he didn’t exactly mind, the sleeveless tank top and slouching sweatpants were undeniably a good look for Magnus, and Alec found himself making a mental note to let him keep them - something that would undoubtedly happen anyway, since the warlock had made a habit of borrowing and keeping several of Alec’s favourite sweaters. 

“Alright, we’re starting with something pretty basic. I assume you’ve used one of these a fair few times though, so this is probably just a recap.” He spun one of the staffs around, as Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.  
“And what makes you think that, Alexander? I may be a man of many talents, as you are well aware,” he winked, causing the younger man to roll his eyes affectionately, “but fighting with staffs is never one I’ve mentioned.”

Alec shrugged, a small smirk creeping onto his face. “You really expect me to believe you’re not some kind of expert at, well, at least one fighting style? Plus, you’ve lived for hundreds of years, you’ve definitely picked one of these up before. Speaking of,” the shadowhunter tossed one over, leaving Magnus to fumble a little but catch it none the less, “look alive.” 

A grin slid onto his boyfriend’s face, as he twisted his body slightly, moving into a starting position. It was strong, Alec noted, not perfect, but a good indicator that he was correct in thinking that Magnus knew a decent amount when it came to fighting. Knees bending slightly, he formed his own stance, and watched as the man opposite him shifted a little to try to mirror him. It felt a little strange, to be the one teaching, since Alec had grown used to learning so much from the warlock, but a part of him felt a spark of excitement in finally being ask to bestow some of his own knowledge onto the man who’s years far surpassed his own. 

Alec knew Magnus was waiting on him to make the first move, take the first step, but he instead raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side, in an attempt to provoke him into motion, so he could analyse the warlock’s fighting style as quickly as possible and identify strengths and weaknesses. It appeared his taunt had been successful, as Magnus stepped forward, swinging the staff around just once before darting into action, so quickly that Alec had to immediately block to protect his face. The sound of wood clashing together echoed through the room, and finally, he shifted his feet and began to fight. 

Pushing his opponent’s staff back, his twirled his own, forcing Magnus’ downwards, before spinning quickly from left to right, sending multiple jabs towards his body, which were admirably blocked. Despite being a shadowhunter, Alec noted that Magnus had the advantage in his graceful footwork, something that impeccable dance skills would surely provide. The light-footed grace also benefitted his balance, which he couldn’t help be impressed with, except that he hadn’t quite gotten the hang of weight distribution, meaning each swing of Alec’s staff was causing him to wobble ever so slightly. With a final collision of wood, he backed off, noticing the sheen of sweat that had now begun to glitter over his boyfriend’s skin, and the slight irregularity in both their breaths. 

“Your attacks are strong, and you’re quick moving, which can definitely be used to your advantage, but you give away your next move by stepping with your right foot before you swing. The element of surprise is important.” He spoke clearly, watching Magnus nod, before smiling slightly.  
“I like seeing you in your shadowhunter mode.” He mused, shifting the position of his hands, “I forget sometimes that you’re also a big scary demon hunter as well as a complete softie.”

Alec rolled his eyes again, glaring with faux aggravation. “I am not a softie.” He grated out, before nodding his chin to indicate to the warlock’s feet. “Spread your legs.”  
Magnus smirked, eyes twinkling with wit and warm affection, as he raked his eyes over his shadowhunter. “So straightforward, Alexander.” he winked, watching the rosy blush creep up the man’s neck as he scoffed, now unsurprised by his boyfriend’s antics. 

“For balance, Magnus,” he huffed, face still growing redder. “Alright, new rule. No flirting.”  
“Why, can’t control yourself?” Magnus prodded further, but nonetheless resumed his starting stance as they prepared to continue, and this time he felt a burst of confidence, knowing full well that Alec’s slightly flustered state might give him the upper hand. He was correct in that assumption, as once they commenced he found himself landing hit after hit, swinging his leg over to meet their staffs again, until Alec found himself sliding to his knees to retain balance, allowing Magnus to turn his weapon again to point at his opponent. 

The competitive side of the younger man would usually have been seething, urging him to push back and reclaim the higher ground. But instead, he found himself swelling with pride, eyes full of adoration for the man in front of him. Magnus had been struggling a lot, there was no denying it, and Alec had felt rather at a loss the last few days, powerless to helping the man he loved. And yet, it was clear that he had taken every word of advice to heart, changing his footing, varying his step pattern before swinging, and Alec couldn’t be prouder. 

“Well done.” He climbed to his feet, smile plastered to his face. “I mean, I was right in thinking you already knew what you were doing, but the improvement is unmissable.”  
Alec didn’t miss the flush of joy that spread through his boyfriend’s cheeks, nor the slight smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. Taking the staff out of Magnus’ hands, he moved to place the two of them back in the weapons rack.  
“Hand to hand? It would be the most useful when it comes to self defence.” He waited for the nod of a head before closing the rack.

“Rules are simple, first to submit, loses.” Magnus had guessed as much, and simply smirked knowingly before moving to take position. He was well aware that Alec could pack a punch, and was certainly strong enough to wrestle him to the ground if needs be. But Magnus, on the other hand, was an expert in distraction. Mixed with his reasonable strength and with agility to match the shadowhunter’s, the trio could certainly be enough to win. 

“Let’s go.”

Shadowhunter hand to hand was really a series of wrestling moves designed to twist limbs until someone submits. Alec was always more of a weapons man, often easily beating Jace with a Seraph blade in each hand. But without swords, bows or arrows, the title of winner readily went to his parabatai, who seemed to be an expert in knocking him to the floor and bending his arms. 

And he had to admit, Magnus was rather good at it as well. 

His attacks were relentless, leaving Alec rather breathless as he battled to defend himself, and his agility certainly came in handy when easily manoeuvring around the shadowhunter. However, Alec noted that his foot positioning was slightly off, allowing him to knock the warlock to the floor on more than one occasion. All things considered, the pair seemed well matched, and it probably would have agitated any other half-angel that even though they had trained in fighting their entire lives a magic-less warlock could be their equal. 

But Alec didn’t particularly mind. Magnus was stunning, sweat glistening on skin, breath heavy, almost effortlessly matching the soldier’s own pace with grace. In fact, he would probably be mistaken for the angel-blooded one. 

He swung a hand, which was easily ducked, and it took only a few moments for him to find himself on the floor, between Magnus’ legs. He didn’t have time to be impressed, as a strong bicep was around his neck, and he could hardly breathe. He struggled, attempting to free himself, only to be pulled closer, practically on the lap of his boyfriend.  
“Well this is certainly a position and a half, isn’t it Alexander?” The warlocks lips were practically against his ear, voice only a whisper, and he really couldn’t tell whether to be humiliated or extremely turned on. “Submit, and I’ll let you up. Or maybe you’d prefer to stay just like this?”

Definitely turned on.

Still, Alec wasn’t going to let Magnus win that easily, especially since the older man seemed to be having far too a good time about it. He let his body go slack, surprising the person holding him so much that he could manoeuvre his body enough to roll away, climbing effortlessly to his feet. Rolling his eyes, Magnus followed, clearly a little annoyed he didn’t claim victory, settling with half-leaning against one of the pillars.

Alec was flustered, to say the least. He was sure his breath had never been so heavy, nor his cheeks blushed. It was obviously that his companion was well aware, a sickly sweet smirk plastered on his face. “I told you not to flirt with me.” the shadowhunter muttered in a voice so husky it cut off Magnus’ breathing entirely.

“Forgive me if your libido outweighs your fighting skills, darling. It’s hardly my fault.” He smirked, watching his boyfriend steadily turn a brighter shade of pink, a symptom of his frustration.  
“I only have so much self control Magnus.” Alec puffs out a half-laugh, watching the man’s smirk grow wider.  
“Oh I’m sure-“ 

He was interrupted by the shadowhunter grabbing him, one hand on his shoulder, the other pulling the black tank top closer to him, pushing them both back into the stone of the pillar. The smirk was wiped completely off his face, as Alec moved so close their lips were on the verge of touching.  
“I suppose neither of us win.” He whispered, leaning slightly as though he might join their mouths, but instead turned, pulling back from a breathless Magnus. “I guess there’s always next time.” 

“Don’t you dare.” The warlock muttered, grabbing either side of Alec’s neck and pulling him back, kissing him with all he had. It wasn’t sweet, like most of their kisses, but instead raw, passionate, burning like hot whiskey and as intoxicating as a drug. It was slightly messy, a desperate array of teeth and tongue and a need, a need he hadn’t felt in a long time. Their bodies were flush against one another, one of Alec’s hands still wrapped in the fabric of the black top, the other running down toned arm.  
Magnus allowed his hands to slip into the shadowhunter’s locks, tugging slightly at the soft strands.

Alec pulled at his bottom lip, letting a light gasp emerge from Magnus’ mouth, quickly morphing into a soft moan as the younger man moved from lips to jaw, pressing a series of kisses along his jawline, and then the soft skin of his neck with stark urgency, reflecting the same desperation and passion the warlock felt.

When he felt the burning of Alec’s lips leave his skin, he let out a slight noise, shaking like he was suffering withdrawal. Opening his eyes, Magnus grabbed the shadowhunter’s hand, looking up to see hazel eyes clouded with want, and joined their lips once again. “Come with me.” He muttered, voice raspier than he was expecting, dragging the pair of them out of the training room.


End file.
